Island To Discover
by WarningSign
Summary: ON HOLD...DAMN COLLEGE Please R&R.
1. Debut

**ISLAND TO DISCOVER**

TXReaper

Disclaimer/Author's Note I don't own any of the characters in this story, except JJ because I made her up. I'm not making any money from this, and all the events are fictional. The story line is loosely based around the HHH/Batista conflict, as well as the Kane vs. Undertaker match from Wrestlemania, 2004. One more thing: it's based in the future, but written in past tense, so don't get confused. The story starts at Wrestlemania 22. Main characters include Kane, The Undertaker, Randy Orton, John Cena, and a few others I haven't decided on yet.

1/Debut

The Undertaker and Kane are two of the best wrestlers ever, and since the brand-merge, they've begun to get along with each other. Sort of. Okay, not really, but they haven't killed each other yet (which is a good thing, right?) A year ago, no one would have believed that they could function well enough as a tag-team to compete at Wrestlemania. And they would have been right, because the Phenom and the Big Red Monster were actually beating each other up, instead of Randy Orton and John Cena, who were their opponents for the evening. Randy and John stood by and let the two brothers beat on each other. That meant it would be easier for them. Had the two brothers actually been able to stand each other's presence for more than two minutes, this match would have been a cakewalk for them, but no, they have to fight about everything.

John turned to Randy, and yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, "Enough is enough! Let's get this done, NOW!" Randy nodded, and they both charged Kane and Taker. The brothers were knocked to the ground, and Randy and John were immediately on them, punching and kicking with everything they had.

When it seemed like they were beaten to a point where they couldn't get up, Cena rolled out of the ring and seemed to be calling someone out from backstage. Actually, it was more like thirty someone's. Most of the locker room poured down the ramp, and into the ring. They all went after Kane and Taker, who seemingly didn't stand a chance. After all, the two of them had made a good deal of enemies over the years, and not to many allies.

Suddenly the lights went out, and were replaced by The Undertaker's black lights. Everyone in the ring looked confused. They backed away from the brothers, who both sat up, and then rolled to their feet. They looked up at the ceiling, where all the lights were, and then at each other. Then, with all the normal lights still turned off, Kane's pyro hit. First, the explosion that marked his entrance, and then the red fountains on the ring posts that he lit at the end of his matches. The posts glowed for longer than anything Kane had ever used, and then they were gone, along with the black lights. Normal lighting returned, but there was one significant change in the ring. Or rather, on it.

A young girl, probably 17 or 18 years old, was balanced on one of the top turnbuckles. She was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with the sleeves torn off. Tattooed on her left arm was the head of a dragon, breathing fire all the way down to her wrist, on the right, the dragon's tail wrapped around her arm. She had short hair, only a couple inches long all the way around, and it was dyed electric blue. She grinned at the shocked look on everyone's faces. Well, almost everyone. Kane and Taker didn't look surprised at all. In fact, it looked as though they had been expecting her.

The girl walked out onto the top rope, balanced perfectly. She flashed one last smile and then leaped off, taking out about ten guys as she landed. She proceeded to hit just about everyone left in the face with her boot, and the one's that didn't get kicked got caught with a steel chair. The carnage only lasted about thirty seconds, but when she finally rolled out of the ring, the only ones left standing were The Undertaker and Kane. And they did not look happy about it.


	2. Anger

2/Anger

Wrestlemania continued on that night, but not without incidents that could have otherwise been avoided, if it weren't for the mysterious young girl. Taker and Kane did win their match, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. In Chris Benoit's match against Shawn Michaels, both men were sporting some interesting looking bruises. The kind of bruises that could only be caused by a steel chair. The match was less physical than anything that either Superstar could have done, and ended when Shawn hit Sweet-Chin Music and pinned Benoit 1-2-3. Shelton Benjamin's match against CCC (Carlito Caribbean Cool) was also short. Carlito had finally gotten over his "shoulder injury", suffered at the hands of John Cena two years prior, but it seemed that the girl had re-injured it. Needless to say, Shelton made quick work of the self-proclaimed King of Cool.

Creative had planned for HHH to ambush JBL and steal his limo, but both men were unconscious, at the hands of the company's newest addition. The last match played out, Stone Cold against Rowdy Roddy Piper in a "Return of the Legends" match. They were among the few who hadn't charged the ring to beat up Kane and the Dead Man earlier in the evening, but it was still no contest. After all, Hot Rod wasn't so hot any more. In fact, he was kind of old and fat, where as Austin still seemed to be on the top of his game. After Stone Cold pinned Piper and bashed his beer cans together, an image came up on the Titan-tron. It was of a locker room in the back, containing one infuriated Kane, one pissed-off Undertaker, and one indifferent looking girl with blue hair, playing a guitar.

"What the hell were you thinking, showing up here like that?" raged Kane. "Do you realize what kind of position you put us in?" The kid paused her strums on the axe for a moment to work out an F chord, glanced up at him and smiled, then continued playing. "Don't give me that look!" yelled Kane, before whirling around to his brother and shouting, "Don't you have anything to say about this?"

The tall Texan rolled his eyes back into his head and said in a deep yet menacing drawl, "You will STOP using this tone with me, brother. I am very well aware of the situation." He returned his eyes to their natural position, and Kane rolled his. The Phenom then turned to the girl and said, "The question is, are you?" The girl kept playing, ignoring his query. The Undertaker placed a hand over the fretboard, preventing it from making any noise.

In a flash, the girl had punched him once in the stomach, which caused him to double over. She then delivered a spin-kick to the side of his head, sending him to the floor. She glared at the fallen legend momentarily, as if to say_ hands off the guitar_, and then continued playing. She was in the middle of the introduction to Neil Young's "Heart Of Gold", when the door crashed open, and co-GM Eric Bischoff stood framed in it's opening.

"Alright!" he shouted. "I want answers and I want them now! And you better not even think about pulling any BS on me, kid, because I am in no mood for it tonight! Tell me right now, who are you, and what the hell do you think you're doing?"

The girl stood up slowly and got right in his face. By this time The Undertaker had regained his footing and was standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Kane behind her.

"Names JJ." She said, with a thick Texan accent, not unlike the Dead Man's. "And I think," she paused and set her guitar down, "that I'm stealing the show." She then delivered the same punch-kick combo she had used on The Undertaker to Eric. He lay knocked out on the ground, and she bent down to him and said, "Deal with it." The crowd cheered.

**The next night before RAW**

"Can you believe her?" Bischoff was yelling to the Coach. "That she would have the gall to do that to ME! I'm the general manager! How dare she treat me that way?"

"Hey, playa! You ain't the only GM in the vicinity," said the other co-general manager, Theodore Long. "Now, I was just talking to that kid, the one who calls herself JJ, and apparently, she DOES have the gall to do that to an authority figure."

"What makes you say that?" asked Bischoff sarcastically.

"Because," said Teddy, putting a hand to his head, "she jest did it to me too. She said something about stealing the show, and then left."

"She said the same thing to me last night."

"I know, boy. I was there. Now, what are we gonna do about it?"

"I know," said Eric, grinning evilly. "I've got just the thing."

"You mind filling me in?"

"You'll see once the show starts."

**Raw, beginning of the show**

Before the show actually began, production ran a clip of the previous night's events involving JJ, ending with how she had treated Bischoff. Then, they cut to Eric standing in the ring, accompanied by Jonathan Coachman and Teddy Long. Eric had a mike. Never a good thing.

"Last night's events surrounding our newest Diva, and I use that term lightly, are completely unacceptable. So," he paused and glared out at the audience, which was booing him, "I'm _respectfully_ requesting the in-ring presence of the wrestler known solely as JJ." He waited for a minute before saying, "I suggest you come out here, kiddo, before I send…The Coach…back there to get you." The audience erupted with laughter.

"That means get your butt out here, now, kiddo." Said Teddy. JJ still didn't come out.

"Okay, okay. I see how this is gonna be," said Eric, "and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you have some sort of connection with Kane and The Undertaker. So if you won't come out, why don't they?" At that moment Kane's pyro hit and he strode out to the ring. He looked furious. Then, the lights went out and a single gong sounded. The lights came back on and The Undertaker was on the other side of the ring. He also looked furious. How _dare_ Eric Bischoff order them around that way? "Hold on, now. Wait just a minute," pleaded Eric. "All I want is answers."

"To which questions?" asked Kane, growling.

"How come you two are the only ones that didn't get beat down by JJ last night?"

"We've known her a long time."

"A very long time," added The Undertaker.

"Okay, then why" Eric was cut off suddenly by a large explosion of pyro and a pick up truck advancing slowly down the ramp. A band was playing loudly in the back, and the Titan-tron was showing an entrance video that could only belong to JJ. As soon as the truck stopped moving she hopped up onto the roof of the cab and said, "You rang?"

"Ah, JJ, nice of you to join us." JJ hopped onto the apron of the ring. "Do you mind telling us how you know these two?" he asked, gesturing to the two large Superstars in the ring.

"Yeah." She perched herself on a top turnbuckle. "I do mind."

"Will you tell us anyway?"

"…No, I don't think I will."

"Hold on a minute playa," said Teddy. "I don't think you get it. You're a rookie. You don't have any right—" He was cut off by JJ smacking him across the face. She delivered the same treatment to Bischoff.

"That," she said, "is for calling me _kiddo_." She then hit the punch-kick combo that she loved so much on Teddy. "And that, is for calling me a rookie. You see, I don't think _you _get it. I may be new here, but I am anything but a rookie. Tell 'em Dead Man."

"A rookie, she is not." The Undertaker said. JJ shot him a look and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, uh, thanks for that, _Yoda_."

"Alright, that's it," snarled Kane. "Jessie, you screwed a lot of stuff up last night. You do realize that you weren't supposed to come here until Summer Slam, right? No one was ready for you, no one was prepared to deal with your, uh, unique, style. They didn't even get a chance to make a promo for you. _What were you thinking?_"

"Okay, A) don't ever call me that again, and 2) as for me debuting early," she glared at him, "_deal with it._" Suddenly, a laugh played over the speakers, and the music that belonged to Trish Stratus began playing. She strutted out to the ring, patting the women's championship on her shoulder, as always. She stepped into the ring and grabbed a mike. Then, she got right up in JJ's face. Before, she could say anything, however, JJ snarled into the clip on mike she was still wearing from her entrance.

"What do you want, slut?"

"Oh-ho! Even the greenest rookie calls me a slut, that's real nice right there."

"Would you rather I use Jericho's name for you?" JJ asked, sickly sweet.

"And what might that be?"

"Something along the lines of 'dirty, disgusting, brutal, bottom-feeding, trash-bag ho'."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second there, Tex. You think you can just waltz in here, beat up an entire locker room, and that automatically makes you the dominant Diva? I don't think so. You see, I'm the women's champion, that means you answer to me, got it?" JJ held up a hand to prevent Taker and Kane from going after the blonde bitch. She stared Trish straight in the eye, unfazed.

"Gotcha." She smiled the same smile that had preceded the previous night's carnage, and delivered the combo that would soon be her trademark. The audience was still trying to decide whether she was a heel or a face, but as soon as she landed the move on Trish, they began cheering crazily. Then 'No Chance' hit and the cheers became a chorus of boos.

"JJ, I know you're just 'making an impact' what with your debut and all, but you can't go around doing that move to everyone who gets in your way. What do you call it anyways?"

"To tell you the truth, Vince, I haven't really decided yet. Wide open for suggestions though." She directed that last comment behind Vince, as if at the guys in the back.

"Right, well it doesn't matter now, but because of your actions against the co-general managers of MY show," he emphasized the word my. "I'm going to have to suspend you."

"For how long?"

"Uh…Two weeks." Vince was surprised at the lack of defiance from this strange new wrestler.

"Fine. See y'all later." With that she left the ring, and true to her word, didn't return for two weeks. Or three, or four, for that matter.


	3. Feud

3/Feud

**RAW, the week before Backlash**

In the time that she was gone, things had heated up between Kane and The Undertaker. Literally. Kane tried to set The Undertaker on fire one week, and the next week Taker threw his brother into a pool of gasoline and held up a lighter. He didn't actually set the gas ablaze, but his point was made. Both matches ended in disqualifications. Bischoff and Teddy decided to deny the requests for a no DQ rematch, as Kane and The Undertaker were two of their best wrestlers. However, all this did was infuriate them until Vince McMahon himself had to step in to keep the peace. Actually, he was kind of destroying the peace, because he signed a no DQ, Falls-Count-Anywhere match.

During the course of the match, one man or the other—or perhaps both—was thrown into the table that contained all the sound mixing equipment. Taker actually pinned Kane on top of the table, which had broken by that point. With his hand raised in victory, he waited for his music to hit. When it didn't, he turned his gaze on the WWE employee in charge of calling up everybody's music.

"I'm sorry, Undertaker, but the computer's broken there's nothing I can do," the frightened man babbled, explaining the situation to the Dead Man. Finally the Undertaker nodded and walked up the ramp.

The next week the show began once again with Eric and Teddy in the ring. Teddy explained that the music system is still inaccessible because of the main-event last week, and the accidental damage the two goliaths caused.

"Accidental my ass!" fumed Bischoff. "Those two planned it. I know that they're with JJ somehow, and JJ said she was gonna 'steal the show', remember? She's trying to cost us our jobs, and take over Raw!"

"You know what I think?" prompted Teddy.

"What's that?"

"I think you're paranoid." The audience burst out laughing. "Why would that little punk want our jobs?"

"Why would she want to debut five months in advance?"

"To make an impact?" Asked Teddy, slowly.

"Impact? Ha! That's the same thing Randy Orton said when he challenged the Undertaker last year, and he lost in 7 minutes! Some impact! I'm telling you, those three are planning something."

"And I'm telling you," a deep Texan voice said, as the lights turned off, "to get over yourself." The Undertaker appeared on the Titan-tron, and rolled his eyes back into his head. Then the camera panned back and revealed Kane standing next to him.

"I second that motion," said the Monster. "What happened last week was an accident, nothing more, nothing less."

"Be that as it may, we don't have any music available because of you two and your antics last week!" The camera panned back again to show Mr. McMahon standing on the other side of the Undertaker. Vince leaned closer to the camera.

"Eric. I'm the chairman of this company. I'm telling you that I agree with Mr. Long, there. It was an accident, so take their advice," he swept his arm towards the other two men in the room, "and get over yourself. Now, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY RING!" He waited until the defeated co-general manager had done so before addressing the audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I apologize for this inconvenience. We will have the music system running by next week. Tonight, however, it looks like we're going to have to go on with the show without music." Then, chuckling, he added, "Unless there are any bands out their that happen to know all the songs."

**Later that evening**

"Introducing first, from Washington DC. Weighing in at 317 pounds, BATISTA!" Lillian was introducing the evening's Main Event. "And his opponent, from San Antonio, Texas, weighing in at 225 pounds, the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!" Shawn was halfway down the ramp before he noticed the pick-up truck. It was sitting off to one side at the top of the ramp. He looked at it for several seconds. JJ wasn't there, even though it was her truck. What was she doing? Shaking his head, HBK rolled into the ring.

The match was a good one, especially the ending. Batista hit a Batista-bomb, which Shawn kicked out of. Then, Shawn connected with Sweet-Chin Music, followed by an elbow from the top rope. 1-2-3 for the win.

_I think I'm cute…I know I'm sexy…_

Shawn's music began playing over the speakers. He celebrated by jumping up onto the second turnbuckle and firing up the fans. Then, comprehension dawned on his face. He looked again at the pickup. This time, JJ was standing on it. The camera showed this, and the crowds began cheering even louder. Then Vince came out and said, "Whoa, wait a minute. JJ, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Stealing the show."

"No, really."

"Hey, man, you asked, I delivered." She motioned towards the band in the back of the truck. The same one from before. "Show the man, will you?" Then a clip of Vince saying they would have to go without music unless there were any bands that knew the songs played.

"I was being sarcastic."

"You oughta make that a little clearer." She picked up an electric guitar and nodded to one of the other people. They began playing 'No Chance'.

"Well, I must say, you do my music well at least. But how well can you do other guys'?"

"What other guys?"

"Oh, no one important. Before I forget, I got permission from the network to extend the show one half-hour, so ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the tag team championships. Introducing first, they are the WWE tag team champions: Randy Orton and John Cena!" Vince smiled evilly at JJ, an expression that she returned easily. She and the band went right into Randy's music. The two had become champions the previous week, beating Kurt Angle and Christian for the tag titles.

"And their opponents," said Lillian, taking over her job and waiting for the music to start. JJ was listening to someone in the back on a headset. She nodded and instructed the band. She walked over to a switchboard and looked at it momentarily. Then she positioned her guitar in the right place and flipped one of the switches.

BOOM!

Kane's pyro went off, nearly throwing JJ off her feet. She managed to keep her feet, and played the Monster's music along with the band. Lillian resumed speaking.

"Weighing in at 320 pounds, KANE!" The enormous Superstar finished his entrance and Lillian began to announce his partner when the lights went out.

_Déjà vu_ thought Kane, remembering JJ's stunning appearance at Wrestlemania. JJ struck a single note on her guitar, but it sounded just like a bell tolling. She hit it again, and once more, and then the band began to play a slow funeral march. JJ stayed on guitar, while the others had switched to brass instruments.

"From Death Valley," said the beautiful ring announcer, "The Undertaker!" The Phenom walked slowly down to the ring. He marched methodically up the steps and raised his arms, causing the lights to come back on. He entered the squared-circle, and removed his coat and hat. He rolled his eyes back into his head, directing the expression at Randy and John. When he rolled them forwards again, however, he found himself face-to-face with his brother. The feud between them wouldn't rest in peace that easily.


	4. Worked

4/Worked

The Undertaker looked at Kane steadily, unwavering. _Go ahead, I dare you_ was what the expression said. Kane did nothing. Up at the announcer's table, JR was telling the King that this match involved four of the most physical men in the industry, it was sure to be a slobber-knocker, and so on and so forth.

The match began with the Undertaker against Cena. He threw the younger man around like a rag doll. John and Randy tagged in and out frequently, although it may have been from fear of the Dead Man than a strategy to win the match. Both men knew they had to be physical from the get-go if they wanted to beat the two brothers. Early on in the match, Randy connected with an RKO, which John followed up with a Five-Knuckle Shuffle. Taker kicked out after a two-count. He stood up; reeling from the two moves (although refusing to show it) and tagged in Kane.

The Big Red Monster choke slammed John almost as soon as he was in the ring. He then heard Randy behind him, and turned, fully expecting an RKO. But Kane was ready for him. Unfortunately, he wasn't ready for Triple H, which was who he found.

The Game hit Kane over the head, and then charged the Undertaker. The audience, and JR, couldn't believe their eyes. After all this time, was HHH finally forgiving Randy Orton for winning the title and "betraying" Evolution? It certainly seemed that way, until he kicked Randy right where it counts.

_JR: And a low blow from the game to the legend killer._

No sooner had the cerebral assassin done this, than he felt a friendly tap on his shoulder. He grinned and turned, happy that Ric had decided to come help him. His face fell when he saw that it was JJ who was there, not the Nature Boy. She smiled that same old smile at him and delivered the punch-spin kick combination. Hunter fell to the ground. JJ walked over to check on Kane, who sat up and glared at her.

"You okay?" she asked. He nodded and focused on the down-and-out Game. He walked over and picked up the fallen man and seemed to want to deliver a delayed Vertical Suplex. He held the Game in the air, upside-down, all the blood rushing to his head, while JJ stepped out onto the apron. She grinned out at the audience, and then used the top rope as a springboard to launch herself into the air. She connected with a kind of cross-body across Triple H. A Tombstone Piledriver, courtesy of the Undertaker, followed this. Kane lit the ring posts, and the three of them celebrated.

JJ was just about to roll out of the ring, when all hell broke loose. As she turned around, however, she found herself on the receiving end of a Spear. The two brothers and their newly discovered ally then realized that they were about to be on the wrong end of many signature moves. Edge, Christian, Muhammad Hassan, Davarai, and Trish Stratus surrounded the ring, and HHH was directing traffic.

JJ got caught with a Chick Kick, and Hassan and Davarai delivered Power Bombs to the two brothers. JJ was Speared again as she regained her feet, and Christian hit Kane with and Unprettier. The young Diva again rolled to her feet, refusing to stay down. She rolled out of the ring and grabbed a chair. JJ cracked Triple H across the head.

"And stay down!" she snarled.

She proceeded to take the chair to the likes of Edge, Christian, Davarai, and two referees who made the mistake of trying to restore some order to the chaos that had broken out. Muhammad and Trish escaped before she could use her new "friend" on them. They were out of the ring and over the retaining wall before you could say 'oh hell yeah'. JJ brandished the equalizer in their direction.

"You're next!" she called.

_I'm back…and I'm better than ever…_

JJ whirled around. Her friend and bass guitar player, John, had started Eric Bischoff's music. She glared at him. This was the last thing that she needed.

The irritating co-GM charged down the ramp. He stopped about halfway to the ring and raised a microphone to his mouth. JJ rolled her eyes. The guy was already annoying enough; he didn't need to project throughout the arena.

"JJ! I've said it before and I'll say it again! You're actions are unacceptable! How dare you interfere in a championship match?"

JJ's jaw dropped. Her interfere? What match was he watching? The match had already become a No Contest by the time she got involved. She snatched up a mike and proceeded to chew him out. "Hello, Eric, where have you been? Triple H interfered, I was just evening the numbers!"

"Hold on a minute playa!" Teddy Long moseyed down and stood beside Eric. "You've been raising hell, ever since you got here! I don't think you're in any position to disagree with us. Especially after the way you treated us."

"I didn't treat you like anything!"

"Oh no?" challenged Eric. "Well then, let us have a look at the footage, shall we?" A clip of the night her debut aired, showing how she had assaulted Bischoff, followed by the next night, when she gave Teddy the same treatment. "I'd say that's treating us like something!"

JJ sighed. "You're right. My actions towards you were completely wrong. Can you ever forgive me Teddy?"

"Hey, what about me?" yelled Bischoff.

"What about you? You deserved what you got. Deal with it."

"Alright, that's enough! JJ, you have yet to compete in an official match in this business. Therefore, based on your actions tonight, I'm signing you in a match this Sunday at Backlash!"

"Bring it on!"

"It will be: Trish Stratus…Muhammad Hassan…Christian…Edge…and TRIPLE H!" He grinned devilishly. "Against _you_. In a five on one, handicap match!" The audience cheered. Talk about a slobber-knocker. "Oh, and JJ…there's just one more thing. In order to win, you must pin all five of your opponents. Have a nice evening."

"Holla, holla, playa!"

_King: A five-on-one elimination match this Sunday at Backlash! Can you believe it, JR?_

_JR: That's going to be one helluva match, alright. Ladies and Gentlemen, if you needed any more reason to order Backlash, this is it. Call your local cable or satellite operator to see Backlash, live, on pay-per-view._

**RAW, five minutes before the end of the show**

JJ was walking backstage, distracted. _Five-on-one?_ She thought. _Who had ever heard of such a thing? It was insane!_

"Ora le, JJ!" It was Eddie Guerrero. "A five on one match? That's loco, chica."

"You don't need to tell me that."

"Yeah, I sure hope you beat those guys. Hey, listen. You remember a few weeks ago, when you said you needed a name for that move that you do?"

"Yeah, why? Don't tell me you've got one."

"I do."

"What is it?"

"Okay, prepare yourself. The name I, Eddie Guerrero, have come up for your signature move is: _Dos Jotas_! What do you think?"

"Well…um…it's…rather exotic…doesn't that mean two J's in Spanish?"

"_Sí._"

"Okay…uh…sure, why not. Dos Jotas it is. Thanks Eddie."

"No problema, muchacha. Adios."

"Dos Jotas?" said a voice from behind her. JJ jumped and whirled around. It was the Undertaker.

"Yeah, what about it?" He only laughed to himself and walked away, shaking his head.

**Backlash, the next Sunday**

"And their opponent, from Dallas, Texas…JJ!" Lillian introduced the young Diva, who made her entrance in a pick-up truck with a band in the back. Not just a band, _the _band. The same group of people that was always with her, playing a loud punk rock song for her entrance music.

As usual, JJ hopped up onto the cab of the truck and stepped onto the ring apron. She stood there a long time, trying to decide what to do. Finally, she took a deep breath, and prepared to begin her first official match.

Triple H was addressing his group of partners. They were all focused on him. Bad idea. He had his back to JJ. Worse idea. JJ had an arsenal of high-flying moves and access to the top rope. Worst idea in the history of the world. She spring boarded off the top rope and caught Triple H on the back with a cross-body. The momentum of the move sent him flying into his teammates. They were taken out like a moody Trail Blazer out of a basketball game.

The ref immediately rang the bell. JJ began punching the Game in the face. Triple H tried to protect himself, but failed miserably. Referee Earl Hebner had to forcibly pull her off him to allow HHH to get to his feet. He looked at JJ and immediately tagged in Trish.

The blonde bitch stepped into the ring, cautiously. JJ was busy arguing with the ref. Trish pushed him out of the way and began hitting JJ. Not any hits that could do any damage, though. They were those girly hits that always seem to shock the person on the receiving end. JJ was completely unaffected. She looked at Trish steadily. Trish looked back, then slapped her across the face.

JJ growled under her breath, and popped her jaw menacingly. Trish looked taken aback. The younger girl grabbed her by the throat and delivered a Chokeslam.

_JR: My God, King, did you see that?_

_King: I sure did. Poor Trish! I think I'd better go down there and protect her from that vicious kid!_

_JR: I think we just discovered the connection between JJ and Kane and the Undertaker. King, do you think those two trained her?_

_King: It sure looks like it!_

No sooner had those words escaped the King's mouth than did JJ pin Trish. Lillian announced that Trish had been eliminated.

_One down, four to go,_ thought JJ. Maybe this wasn't going to be so hard after all. Muhammad Hassan stepped into the ring next. He began yelling at JJ in Arabic. She just rolled her eyes. She placed her hands on her hips and allowed him to run his mouth. It wasn't too long before she realized that it would be several hours before he ran out of things to say. She hit him with her signature move, Dos Jotas, and he fell to the mat.

_1-2-3!_ Counted Earl Hebner.

_Muhammad Hassan has been eliminated_! Said Lillian. Next came Christian. He actually put up a pretty good fight. He kicked out of a high Cross-Body off the top rope from JJ. Unfortunately, he was much taller than she was, so she couldn't deliver a Chokeslam like she had to Trish, but as with Hassan, a well-timed Dos Jotas did the job just fine.

After she picked up the pin, she stole a glance at the timekeeper. It had been nine minutes since the start of the match, and JJ showed no signs of tiredness. Just then, HHH and Edge both stepped into the ring to double-team her. They both began hitting her with everything they had.

HHH grabbed her and held her still so Edge could Spear her. Of course, JJ wasn't going to make it that easy for them. She moved out of the way at the last second, taking Hunter with her. Edge ended up spearing the ref, bad news for JJ. They both seized the opportunity to attack her with all sorts of weapons. Edge grabbed a chair and hit her with it, in the shoulder.

Triple H followed in suit with a steel chain. He then landed a Pedigree, and went for the pin.

_1-2-3-4-5-6_ counted the audience. Earl Hebner was still down from Edge's Spear. HHH walked over and shook him, trying to get some life back into him. No such luck. The Game looked at the ref, then at JJ, who was getting up with a little help from the ropes, then at Edge. He smiled evilly and rolled out of the ring.

_JR: Triple H appears to be searching for something under the ring._

_King: I think he just found it._

_JR: Oh no, not that! Come on Triple H, she's just a kid!_ Triple H had pulled a sledgehammer from underneath the ring.

_King: She's no kid, she's like…a wrestling prodigy._

_JR: No one deserves this, not even her!_ JJ had finally regained her feet, and HHH rolled into the ring. Earl Hebner was beginning to stir, so HHH had to act fast. He raised the sledgehammer menacingly, and waited.

_JR: And it appears that the Game is targeting JJ with that sledgehammer._

_King: It doesn't appear that way, JR. He _is_ targeting her. Now if I were Triple H, I'd use that sledgehammer on JJ's shoulder. It's already been worked on all through this match, and taking it out could prevent her from using that move that she does. What does she call it?_

_JR: It's called Dos Jotas, Eddie Guererro named it._

JJ turned around. Triple H slammed the sledgehammer across her already injured shoulder. Too bad for him that the ref saw it.

**A/N: The name of themove Dos Jotas is pronounced Dose Hotas.**


	5. Battle

**A/N: Sorry it took a couple days, I decided to take the weekend off. But now that Spring Break is here, there should be updates more often. Rest In Peace. M**

**PS: This chapter is more humorous than the other ones. (Hey, I had to do it sooner or later.) Bear with me, the story kind oftakes on a little bit ofmy own life. (Where_ are_ my keys?)**

5/Battle

_Ring the bell!_ Called the ref. Lillian Garcia announced JJ the winner by disqualification.

_JR: Triple H doesn't care whether or not he wins the match. All he wanted to do was end the career of a kid who didn't pose any threat to him. He's the World Heavyweight Champion. She can't take his title away from him, she doesn't qualify as heavyweight. Hell, she barely qualifies as a cruiserweight, but does HHH care? No. He just had to prove to everyone that he's bigger and better than a seventeen-year-old kid from Texas who could have been a great wrestler!_

_King: Calm down, JR, I'm sure JJ's career isn't over._

_JR: It wouldn't surprise me if it was._

_King: Did you say she's only seventeen?_

_JR: Your damn right, she is!_

_King: Wow, that's amazing!_

Triple H stood over JJ, sledgehammer in hand, and laughed. JJ was on the ground, holding her shoulder and trying not to scream in agony. The ref was talking to her, but she didn't hear a word he said. All she wanted to do was get the hell out of the ring and plan her revenge against the Cerebral Assassin.

Triple H looked at the kid on the ground, and then kicked her in the head. JJ's eyes glazed over instantly. She slowly rolled over onto her back and blinked several times. Triple H was grinning maliciously at her. She looked back at him, and slowly returned his wicked smile. The Game's face fell. He backed away from JJ.

She sat up, and whipped her head around to glare at him. She was on her feet in an instant. Triple H rolled out of the ring and began backing up the ramp. JJ shook her head, saying _Oh no you don't!_ The lights went out. A single bell tolled, and then the darkness lifted.

The Undertaker was standing _right behind_ Triple H. He turned slowly around and saw the dead man looking at him with his eyes rolled back into his head. He ran back toward the ring, but realized that JJ was there, and that wouldn't do him any good.

_JR: And The Game is in a proverbial 'rock and a hard place' situation._

_King: Oh no, come on Triple H, get out of there!_

Triple H stood at the bottom of the ramp, looking from the Undertaker to JJ and back to the Undertaker. He decided that he fared a better chance against an injured prodigy than he did against a dead man and rolled into the ring.

CRACK!

_JR: Edge from out of nowhere with a steel chair to the back of JJ's head!_

_King: It looks like that kid is finally down and out!_ So it did. JJ had fallen to the mat, apparently unconscious. Edge and Triple H took the opportunity to escape through the crowd. The Undertaker glared at them one second longer, and rolled into the ring to help his friend. Trainers and EMTs came down to get JJ out of the ring. They took her to a back room to treat her shoulder.

**Ten minutes later**

"_Dude, I can't believe Triple H would do that."_

"_You've known Triple H, how long, ese?"_

"_Too long, in my opinion, dude."_

JJ groaned in pain. Her shoulder felt like it was on fire, but in a bucket of ice at the same time. She opened her eyes to find one of the trainers shining a light into them. She groaned again.

"I see a light…it's so beautiful!"

"JJ!" exclaimed Eddie. "Don't go into the tunnel!"

"But it's _so _pretty!"

"No way, dude! You're staying right here with us!" JJ, Eddie Guerrero and Rob Van Dam burst out laughing. The three of them had trouble staying serious together.

"All right, get out of here, give her some room you clowns." Said the trainer who was examining JJ. She sat bolt upright, eyes wide.

"Clowns? What clowns? Clowns are freaky, man, they eat people!"

"Calm down, Jay, it's just an expression," said the trainer.

"Oh…uh…yeah, I—I knew that," said JJ, eyes shifting around suspiciously.

"Ah, JJ, I don't know why Triple H wants to kill you, you crack me up," said Rob. "But seriously, dude, are you okay?"

"Dude, seriously," she said, "no, not really. I can't move my arm." She hung her head at this and pouted.

"Alright," the trainer said, "let me have a look at it." He proceeded to poke and prod her shoulder. JJ made faces as he did so, causing RVD and Latino Heat to burst into laughter. Whenever he looked over at them, they just acted natural. All in all, it was quite funny. That is, until the trainer took JJ by the elbow and pulled her arm upwards.

She screamed in agony and instinctively punched him as hard as she could. She fell back holding her shoulder and gasping from the pain. RVD and Eddie caught the trainer before he hit the ground. They looked at JJ. She squeezed her eyes shut, holding back tears. No way in _hell_ was she going to cry.

"OK," wheezed the trainer. JJ had managed to knock all the air out of his lungs. "Why don't you guys step outside so I can finish up here real quick?"

"Or," came a deep Texan voice, "Why don't all of you step outside, and let me talk to JJ." The Undertaker was leaning on the doorframe. The three men looked at each other, and left. The trainer said something about going to get the EMTs to take JJ to the hospital.

The Undertaker waited until they were gone before he spoke again. "How you doing, kid?"

JJ glared at him. "What do you care? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, you know."

"So I see. Come on, you just got hit with a sledgehammer; you can't be 100. How are you doing, really?" The concern in his voice was so uncharacteristic, that it took JJ by surprise. She didn't show it though.

"Well, let's see. I've got a ton of homework, I can't move my arm, and I don't know where my keys are. HOW DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?" The Undertaker only laughed.

"How did you manage to lose your keys? Your key chain weighs about fifty pounds."

"I DON'T KNOW! I PUT THEM DOWN AND I DON'T REMEMBER WHERE! HOW ELSE DO YOU LOSE THINGS?"

"Whoa, calm down, Turbo. Tell you what—"

"What?"

"You just relax here. _I'll _take care of Triple H for you." He turned to go, but JJ grabbed his arm.

"I told you, I can take care of myself!"

"And look what it's gotten you!" He yelled, grabbing he shoulder. JJ gasped.

"That…wasn't…my…fault," she fumed.

"Oh, now you just sound like Gene Snitsky."

"Back off before I make you back off."

"You and what army?" The Dead Man challenged.

"Ah, you see that's why I'm not the President." She growled sarcastically. "I don't need to hide behind huge army's to make people think I mean business. I kick ass all by myself!" She pounced on the Undertaker. They began fighting; throwing punches and kicks at each other.

They fought all the way out to the arena. Referees and security made the mistake of trying to separate them, and as a result, many of them got busted open for their efforts. The main event of the evening was just heating up. JBL was throwing Gene Snitsky around the ring, when he noticed that the two were advancing their fight towards the ring.

The Undertaker picked JJ up easily and threw her over the top rope and into the ring. She landed on her bad shoulder. The Phenom stepped into the ring and sized up JJ. She was struggling to get to her feet. When she did manage to get up, he wrapped his hand around her throat.

The Undertaker and JJ looked into each other's eyes for one second, and then the Dead Man delivered a devastating Chokeslam. He circled around her and moved in once more, this time slinging her over his shoulder. JJ knew what was coming next, and braced herself.

_JR: And The Undertaker delivers a Tombstone Piledriver, to the young kid who we thought may have been his friend, but apparently, this is not so, King._

_King: Oh you got that right JR. I don't know what JJ did to get on the wrong side of the Undertaker, but whatever it is, remind me not to do it._

JJ had been knocked out by the Undertaker's Tombstone. She laid unmoving on the mat. The Undertaker crossed her arms over her chest and rolled out of the ring. Referees and security guards warned him not to attack JJ again. _Empty threats_, he thought. What would they do if he did?

On his way back up the ramp, he noticed the members of JJ's band approaching him. He decided that they were just going to check on JJ and didn't pay them any attention. As he passed them though, John the bass-guitarist slammed his instrument into Taker's ribs. The keyboardist punched him a few times in the kidneys and the drummer kicked him in the head. John picked up a microphone.

"That's right Undertaker! You'd better not mess with JJ. When you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us! And when you mess with Island To Discover, you're gonna wish like hell that you hadn't!"

**RAW, the next night**

The show opened with a clip of the events at Backlash. The last thing it showed was John berating the fallen Phenom. Then, they cut to a feed of the ring, containing all the members of the band, Island To Discover, except for a certain blue-haired guitarist. John once again had a microphone. As he started to speak, the audience cut him off with chants of 'Taker, Taker' and 'overrated…overrated'. He glared at them before starting to talk anyways.

"What we did last night, we did for the good of the band."

_Overrated…_

"Because what's good for the goose, is good for the gander, right?"

_Overrated…_

"The Undertaker had it coming to him. We had nothing but respect for him until we saw what he did to JJ. I mean come on, he's a legend, she's a kid. He's this big tough wrester, she's a girl. He's—"

"Woah, woah, wait just a minute there." JJ was talking to them from the back, via the Titan-tron. "Was it my imagination, or did I just hear a little sexism come out of your mouth?"

"No, it's not like that, what I meant was—"

"Save it. John, I've been putting up with your crap for wa-a-a-y too long, you hear? Last night, all you could say was 'oh yeah, we sure showed the Undertaker, he's never gonna mess with us again!' Please." JJ was walking along a hallway in the back as she spoke to them. She emerged at the top of the ramp. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I would now like to do for you, my impression of John, the bass-guitarist." She cleared her throat.

"_What are you talking about? A three on one attack against the Undertaker is totally fair, because he's bigger than us. And we weren't running away like scared little girls afterwards, we just, uh, had somewhere to be. And of course the Undertaker's not gonna hold a grudge against us, because he's the most forgiving person in the world, and he's not gonna kick our asses because he's not STANDING RIGHT BEHIND US!"_

Island To Discover spun quickly around, ready to defend themselves from the Undertaker. But the Undertaker wasn't there. They turned around again and looked questioningly at JJ. She just smiled.

"Made you look."

"Enough of this JJ!" John yelled. "What's your point?"

"My point is, you should not have gotten in the way of the Undertaker last night. See, I've known him a long time. We fight. It happens. But, John, if you look into the eyes of the dragon without fear, you're gonna get burned. Now, prepare to have you're asses kicked."

"By who, you?"

"No," she motioned behind them.

"Yeah right, we're not falling for that ag—" He was cut off by the Undertaker spinning him around and Chokeslamming him.

"So much for the band," JJ sighed, shaking her head. She looked back at the entryway as Eric Bischoff's music hit.

"Just a minute. Last night's events between you and the Undertaker were—"

"Unacceptable," JJ finished.

"Yeah…And tonight, we are going to have—"

"A match," guessed the Undertaker.

"Yes. Between two of the most," he paused and looked at JJ and Taker.

"I got nothing," she said.

"Me neither."

Bischoff continued. "—dominant people in this—"

"Business." Both Taker and JJ said it that time.

"Grr. If you two are so smart, why don't you just tell them the whole thing?" He threw the microphone to the ground and crossed his arms like a small child.

"Well, from the looks of things," JJ cast her eyes above the ring, "I'd say it's a steel cage match."

"And since we already have a referee in the ring and they're lowering this steel cage, I'm guessing it's right now," said Taker.

"Get some new material, Eric, we can read you like a book."

_Lillian: The following contest is a Steel Cage Match, and it is scheduled for one fall! In the ring from Death Valley, weighing in at 328 pounds, the Undertaker!"_

_JR: I can't believe it! A steel cage match to start the show!_

_King: I know, what is Eric Bischoff thinking?_

_JR: This match is live, right here on RAW, and it is next!_

**Commercials**

_Lillian: And his opponent, from Dallas, Texas, JJ!_

_JR: This is gonna be a slobberknocker, King. Did you see the way these two were fighting last night?_

_King: That I did, but this isn't just going to be a slobberknocker, JR, this is bound to be a battle._

A battle it was. The match lasted almost 20 minutes. It started out innocently enough. JJ and Taker even shook hands before it. Well, actually it looked like they were trying to break each other's hands, but the gesture meant the same thing. Everything was going fine until JJ tossed Taker into the side of the cage.

Bloodied, he retaliated by kicking her in the face. JJ then hit him with Dos Jotas, which he kicked out of. This seemed to confuse JJ. No one had ever kicked out of Dos Jotas before. Then Taker took her bad arm and twisted it around, before backing himself into a corner. The fans stood up; they knew what was coming next.

_King: I think the Undertaker is thinking about going Old School, here JR._

_JR: I think you're right, King, and—oh—there it is. The Phenom connecting with Old School._

_1-2-!_ JJ kicked out at two and a half. Taker took her bad arm and again twisted it, but this time he went into an arm-bar, simultaneously pinning the small blue-haired child against the ground. The pain in JJ's shoulder was enormous. She felt her shoulder pop as she struggled to reach the ropes, and realized it had come out of it's socket. She had no choice. She knew what she had to do.


	6. Submission

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry it took so-o-o-o-o long to get this chapter up. The computer I type on and the computer I upload on don't get along very well. I blame Dell.**

6/Submission

_Lillian: Here is your winner, by submission, The Undertaker!_ The Dead Man held the arm-bar for a couple more seconds before releasing JJ. She didn't get up right away. The pain was white-hot, blinding, paralyzing. In other words, it hurt like hell. The referee raised the Phenom's hand in victory. He cast one last glance at the unmoving JJ before leaving the ring, and leaving trainers to tend to someone he had once called his friend.

For the second night in a row, JJ found herself in a back room being poked and prodded by trainers, while simultaneously talking to RVD and Eddie Guerrero. Tonight, however, she wasn't in such high spirits.

"Ora le, JJ. So are you still mad at the Undertaker, or is he mad at you, or…what?"

"I'm mad at him, I'm sure he's mad at me, and my keys are still lost."

"Dude, you two have known each other for as long as I can remember, you shouldn't let one little fight ruin that." JJ winced as the trainer applied ice to her now dislocated shoulder. "I think you should go talk to him, dude."

"You think I should talk to him?""

"Yeah, dude."

"Really, is that what you think?"

"Yes that's what I—"

"_It doesn't matter what you think!_" RVD looked hurt for a moment, but his face softened when he saw JJ's grin. "I've always wanted to do that," she said.

"You know the Rock's probably gonna sue you now?"

"So? I don't really give a damn about the Rock. As far as I see it, he's gone on to 'bigger' and 'better' things and doesn't need a catch-phrase any more."

"Yeah, you tell him that," Rob mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. So are you gonna be able to play guitar still?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Subject? What subject? I don't have a subject, do you have a subject Eddie?" Eddie was staring off into space, not paying attention to them any more. "Eddie?"

"Earth to Eddie Guerrero, come in Eddie!" JJ called. Latino Heat finally snapped out of his reverie when RVD threatened to pour ice water on him. "What are you thinking about, man?"

"Pear juice," he responded lazily.

"Pe—WHAT?" JJ yelled.

"Dude, I think you've finally lost it."

"I don't think he ever had it," added JJ. She turned to the trainer. He too was looking quizzically at Eddie. "Are you sure _I'm_ the one who should be on this table, man?" He shook his head.

"Did you know that they put apple juice in pear juice? It's messed up,ese."

"Where did this come from?"

"I had pears with my breakfast and I was reading the ingredients. Apple juice is numero uno, among other things."

"Okay, I'm almost afraid to ask," said JJ, "what other things?"

Eddie looked her straight in the eye before answering. "Trust me. You don't want to know."

"Why don't I—ayah, ow." JJ bit down on her bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed. The trainer had popped her shoulder back into its socket.

"Take it easy with that shoulder, Jay, okay?" he said.

"Mmm-hmm" she whimpered.

"What does it hurt?" he asked. "Let me take a look at it."

"NO! I mean, no it's…fine, don't—don't worry about it."

"You sure? 'cause I could always—"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, if you say so." He walked out of the room, leaving JJ, RVD, and Eddie to discuss the ingredients of pear juice.

**A/N: Okay, there it is. That bit about pear juice actually is based on a true conversation, but not with Eddie and RVD...if only...Don't worry, the chapters will get longer!**


	7. Challenge

7/Challenge

According to the trainers and doctors, JJ would not be medically cleared to wrestle until her shoulder healed. This process took a lot longer, as it was impeded by her constantly showing up on RAW anyways. Several weeks in a row, she had become involved in one way or another in matches that involved Triple H and/or Edge.

**RAW, backstage , no cameras**

"JJ! IF YOU STOP COMING, DON'T YOU THINK YOUR SHOULDER WOULD HEAL _FASTER_?"

"Yeah…but that would make it too easy. Oh, by the way Eric," she grinned, "two words: _tic tac_."

"What?"

"What don't you understand? Supercalafrajalistic-chronic halitosis, man!"

"How _dare_ you speak to me that way!"

"Like this: YOU HAVE BAD BREATH! DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!

Eric could only gape and stutter at her. "How _dare_ you?"

"What do you mean, how dare I? I do it to everyone; you're nothing special, bitch-off."

"It's Bischoff!"

"Could've fooled me!"

"You ungrateful little—"

"_Little, what?_" challenged an all-too-familiar deep Texan voice. Eric spun around. The Undertaker was glaring down at him. He backed off, stammering excuses. Taker watched him go, and turned to JJ.

"You don't have to rescue me, you know."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, I can tell," she gestured to her shoulder, "what the hell do you want?"

"Can't a person just stop by to say hello anymore?"

"No. Society's paranoid. You're a celebrity, therefore you can't do anything anymore, without getting scrutinized with the utmost thoroughness, and a zero-tolerance policy. The smallest slip-up can bring you crashing to the bottom of the food chain faster than Big Show off a ladder. I blame the government.

"Hey! That sounded like a song! Gotta go, see you later." The Undertaker stared in amazement as she hurried off somewhere. He knew that Island To Discover had gotten back together, of course, but it was his personal opinion that it was a waste of time. He didn't tell JJ that, though, it would have crushed her, and then she would have crushed him.

**Match: Kane vs. Edge**

_This is kind of unfair. It seems more like play than work. I almost feel sorry for Edge. Almost, but not quite. Heh-heh, prepare for some pain, you Canadian candy-ass!_ Such were the thoughts of the Big Red Machine at the beginning of the match, which actually turned into the entire match, as Edge was knocked out almost immediately by a thunderous right hand.

_King: Wow, that's gotta go in the record books as the shortest match in history!_

_JR: That was incredibly quick. I think Edge needs medical attention._

_I'm back!_

_And I'm better than ever…_

Eric Bischoff strode confidently to the top of the ramp. "Edge?" He called. "Edge! I don't know whether or not you can here me, but I'm going to announce your match for next week."

_King: Edge may not be fit to wrestle for a year after that blow!_

"Edge, you were involved in the 5-on-1 match a while back, and since you assisted Triple H in illegally attacking JJ, you need to be punished. Edge, your opponent next week is…JJ, in a no-disqualification match!"

**RAW, 2 weeks before Bad Blood**

_JR: We're back live on RAW, we want to thank you for inviting us into your home here tonight, and King, do you know what match is coming up next?_

_King: I sure do JR, it's the in-ring return of JJ, who will take on Edge in just a few moments._

_JR: JJ has been out of action for several weeks with a partially dislocated shoulder, courtesy of Triple H._

_King: Triple H? JJ received that injury in a match against the Undertaker! What are you talking about?_

_JR: True, but Triple H is the one who attacked JJ with a sledgehammer the night before._

_King: So you don't think that JJ would have been injured at the hands of the Undertaker if it weren't for Triple H?_

_JR: That's exactly what I think._

_King: That's the craziest thing I've ever heard._

_JR: Nonetheless, King, JJ is back—woah, what's this?_

The camera had cut to the General Managers' office, and he was standing face-to-face with JJ's opponent for the evening. Edge looked furious, and he had a huge bruise on the side of his face, from the match against Kane the week before.

"Eric, how could you put me in a match after what happened last week?"

"How could he not?" responded Teddy. "What happened last week wasn't really a match, it was more like something to fill fifteen seconds of the show."

"Who asked you?" snarled the Canadian.

"Edge!" It was Bischoff. "Like it or not, you are in a match, _right now_, against JJ, so I suggest you get your ass to that ring, and prepare to fight!"

**Commercial**

Edge had made his way to the ring during the break. He was now pacing back and forth like a caged animal. He had a microphone in his hand. The crowd started booing the second he raised it to his lips. He cast an eye at them, daring them to interrupt him again.

"I do not see the purpose in me pitting my undeniable, unbelievable, unbeatable, amazing talent against the likes of a wrestler like _JJ_," he spoke his opponent's name as though it were something foul and smelly. Before he could continue with his temper tantrum, he was interrupted by Steve Earle's _Amerika Version 6.0_ blasting through the sound system. JJ was storming down to the ring, being followed by a respectably sized group of people. Lillian also seemed grateful for the chance to shut Edge up so she could do her job.

_Lillian: The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is a no-disqualification match. In the ring, from Toronto Canada, Edge! And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Island to Discover and_—she paused, not immediately believing the last member of the group was actually there—_the Undertaker, from Dallas Texas…JJ!_

_JR: Well, this is JJ's first sanctioned competition since the injury received several weeks ago to her shoulder, and you may notice that her entrance is a little different than it normally is._

_King: Believe me, I noticed. I was talking to JJ earlier today, JR, and she told me that she he shoulder was still injured enough to prevent her from playing the guitar with her band._

_JR: JJ's entrance is a little more traditional than it normally is._

_King: Not much more. She also told me that she wants to compete tonight completely on her own. Looks like that didn't work out for her. _He was right. JJ had wanted to come to the ring on her own this evening, but the band insisted on accompanying her, because they were too bored to do anything else. The Undertaker said he wanted to come with her just for support, but she had a funny feeling that he wanted to be there to save the day should anything go wrong. She hated him for it.

The match started rather uneventfully. Punches were exchanged, trash was talked, they sized each other up, and so on and so forth. The first bit of excitement came when Edge surprised JJ with a roll-up and hooked his feet on the bottom rope fore extra leverage.

In a flash, Taker had pulled him out of the ring and thrown him into the steel ring post. Just as he was about to attack Edge again, JJ leapt from the apron and caught him with what looked like a Bulldog. However, she released her hold well before he slammed into the ground. It seemed like she just wanted to be able to look him in the eye. After all, he was nearly a foot and half taller than her.

She was in his face as soon as he looked at her. She wasted no time in berating him for getting involved in her match. In fact, she yelled at him loud enough for the cameras to pick it up, so everyone watching at home heard what she said.

_JJ: What the hell are you doing? I told you to stay out of it!_

_Taker: Did you see what he did? It's called _cheating_, perhaps you've heard of it?_

_JJ: I warned you, Dead Man. I told you to mind your own business._ She paused here and rolled into the ring quickly to break up the impending double count-out._ Now your gonna get the hell out of here._ Before he could respond, she had seized him by the ear, the way a mother would discipline a small child, and was dragging him up the ramp. She could hear the referee counting again.

_Three…_

There was no way she would be able to throw him into the locker room without getting counted out. She looked for a quicker solution.

_Six…_

She found what she needed in the form of an empty chair and a free headset at the announce table. She threw the large man into the chair between JR and King and sprinted back into the ring. She just barely made it.

In the time that it had taken her to force the Phenom up the ramp, Edge had regained his composure and struggled back into the ring.

_JR: And Edge catches JJ with a Spear. One, two and a kick-out._

_King: Forget about JJ, JR! Look who's joined us here on commentary! It's the Undertaker!_

_JR: Certainly Undertaker one of the best Superstars of all-time. Undertaker, how do you feel about this match?_

_Taker: That information comes a terrible price. Are you willing to pay it?_

_JR: …uh…_

_Taker: That's what I thought._

_King: I've got $22.47. Will that cover it?_

_Taker: --growls menacingly—_

_King: I'm shutting up now._

_Taker: It's about time._

_JR: Edge hammering away on JJ with thunderous right hands._

_King: Speaking of thunderous right hands, do you remember what Kane did to Edge last week? One hit KO!_

_Taker: I taught him everything he knows._

_JR: Really?_

_Taker: No._

_JR: Speaking of teaching, King and I—mostly King—were wondering if it was you and Kane who trained JJ._

_Taker: What makes you think that?_

_JR: Well, we saw her Chokeslam Trish Stratus back at Backlash, and we know that you two are somehow connected to her. Did you train her?_

_Taker: Well—_

BOOM! Kane's pyro went off abruptly. In the ring, Edge had screamed at the sudden explosion and jumped into JJ's arms. She promptly dropped him on the ground and gave him a weird look. They both glanced towards the top of the ramp, but Kane wasn't heading for the ring. He was walking over to the announce table.

_Taker: Where have you been?_

_Kane: Taco Bell._

_Taker: Why?_

_Kane: Where else would I be?_

_Taker: Hmm…let's see…maybe…HERE?_

_Kane: Yeah, well, _here_ doesn't have chalupas, now does it?_

_Taker: I swear I'm not related to you._

_Kane: You want a chalupa?_

_Taker: NO!_

_Kane: Ok, suit yourself._

_JR: So, anyways, were you two the one's who trained JJ?_

_Kane: Wouldn't you like to know?_

_Taker: When did you get a sense of humor?_

_Kane: They were on sale at K-Mart. Blue light special._

In the ring, JJ had finally given up on trying to beat Edge with a pin. She was too much smaller than him for it to work. She had taken to trying to get him to tap.

_JR: Thumb to the eye by Edge._

_Kane: You're just jealous because I've got chalupas and you don't._

_Taker: Yes, I'm so envious of your good fortune, brother._

_King: Edge is setting up for another Spear!_

JJ saw Edge's plan just before he connected with his finishing move. She seized his arm and turned it into the only submission move she knew.

_Taker: Did you teach her how to do that?_

_Kane: Yeah, right. Do I look like I need to use submission holds? Besides, I don't know how to do that anyways._ JJ had caught Edge with a Crippler Crossface. He inched towards the bottom rope and was able to grab it. JJ was forced to break the hold.

_JR: I think JJ may be growing a little frustrated that she can't beat Edge._

_Taker: I really don't think she cares anymore._

_Kane: Why do you say—oh. Never mind._ JJ withdrew a ladder from beneath the ring. She slid it under the bottom rope with ease, but the referee immediately began yelling at her to get it the hell out of his ring. JJ cast the audience an over-exaggerated long-suffering look. Then, she nailed the ref with Dos Jotas, after which she placed Edge's right hand between the two sides of the ladder.

_Taker: (Standing up) I think I know what's coming next._

_Kane: (Also standing) Me too._

_Audience: OOOH!_

JJ had performed a leg-drop from the top rope onto the ladder, crushing her opponent's hand in it.

_King: How the hell do you do a leg-drop onto a ladder and not get hurt?_

_Taker: You don't._

JJ limped to the side of the ring and supported herself on the ropes. She gingerly flexed her leg until the pain subsided. Then, she raised her hands into the air, index and pinky fingers extended. It was her signal for her infamous finishing move.

_JR: Dos Jotas on Edge! One! Two! Three! It's over! JJ defeated Edge!_

_Kane: Well, that was fun._

_Taker: Where are you going, brother?_

_Kane: You think I'm gonna hang around this place with nothing to do? Get real!_

_King: What are you doing, Undertaker?_

_Taker: You'll see._ He left the announce table and strode purposefully to the ring. He grabbed a mike and spoke menacingly to Edge.

"Edge, you were unable to beat JJ, a child. A _girl_," JJ stuck her tongue out at him, "but, how do you think you'll fare against a dead man?" The crowd roared.

"Undertaker," Edge gasped in pain, "I think…my hand…is broken…I can't…wrestle…in this…condition."

"Don't worry boy. You don't have to wrestle me." He grinned sadistically. "You just have to _bury_ me!" The audience cheered in approval. "And I won't…take no…for an answer!"

33


	8. Promise

8/Promise

Raw, One week before Bad Blood 

"Welcome to RAW…IS…JERICHO!" The highlight reel started the show. "I have a very special guest for this week," said Chris Jericho, "he's big, he's bad, he's been called many things, most of which I'm sure he's never heard. He won a match at Wrestlemania 21 that yours truly designed, and he holds the WWE record for most times getting screwed out of the Heavyweight championship. That's right ladies and gentlemen and Jericho-holics of all ages, I am of course talking about one of the competitors in the Buried Alive match this Sunday at Bad Blood, EDGE!"

_You think you know me…_

Edge made his way confidently to the ring, amidst a chorus of boos and shouts of "you suck!" He ignored the thousands of fans that packed the stadium and focused only on Chris Jericho. Chris smiled devilishly at the audience, silently encouraging them to keep taunting Edge.

"Well, Edgeward, you certainly have a task ahead of you. The Undertaker. Buried Alive match. I've got to know; are you scared?"

"Me? Scared? What are you talking about Chris? Is that what you think? That I'm frightened of the Undertaker? Well it's just like my music says: you _think_ you know me."

"You're not scared at all? You're going into a match against the Dead Man, a match that he invented, a match so brutal that you have to beat your opponent down and then cover them in six feet of dirt, and you aren't the least bit nervous? You. Aren't. Scared?"

"Well, even I must admit that I was a little surprised that the Undertaker would be brave enough to challenge me at first, but I got over it. After all, why shouldn't he want to challenge me? I'm one of the greatest wrestlers of all time! It would look great on his resume: June 12, 2006: Edge defeated Undertaker in a Buried Alive Match. Thinking he can beat me is a big mistake on his part."

_Dong._

A single bell tolled and the lights went out for ten seconds. When they came back on the Undertaker had set Edge up for a Tombstone. He carried out the maneuver, and spoke menacingly into the microphone.

"I don't make mistakes. I _bury_ them."

**Later that night**

The Undertaker had made his presence known and was in the back, sitting in his dressing room. He wasn't alone. Kane and the band, minus JJ, were also there. Either none of them noticed that there was a camera in the room, or they were ignoring it. Either way, they took no time to censor their words about the Dead Man's opponent the next Sunday.

"Edge is a prick," said John, "I mean, I knew he was a jackass, but that was…gah! I can't even think of a word!"

"Cocky? Uncalled for? Over confident? REALLY FREAKING ANNOYING? Take your pick, I've got a bunch," spat Jason, the drummer. This manner of insults went on for a good long time before the Undertaker spoke.

"Edge is going to get buried alive. But, it may not be by me."

"Huh?" said John.

"Let's just say that evil comes in all shapes and sizes." At that moment the door opened and JJ stood framed in its way. They all looked at her, surprised.

"What?"

"Perfect timing," John said.

"I'm confused. What are we talking about?"

"You," said the Undertaker pointing to her, "and you guys," motioning at the rest of them, " are going to be ringside this Sunday during the Buried Alive Match."

"Since when are you into playing the numbers game?"

"Since I know that Edge is going to have HHH, Ric Flair, Christian, Randy Orton, and Lita in his corner. I want to make sure the sides are even."

"Are you really that worried about Lita?"

"Remember last year, how she screwed me out of my title opportunity in the Gold Rush tournament? She can do things," Kane said.

"Those two…ugh!" JJ made a face. "Not the best couple in the world."

"Right, so Lita is all yours, JJ. Kane, take HHH, and the rest of you, just keep an eye on the others. This is going to be one fight that no one, _absolutely no one_, is going to interfere in. This is a promise: I am going to bury Edge alive."


	9. War

9/War

**Bad Blood**

_Lillian: The following contest is a Buried Alive Match. The first man to bury his opponent will be declared the winner. Introducing first, from Toronto Canada, being accompanied to the ring by Evolution, Christian and Lita, weighing in at 240 pounds, EDGE!_

_You think you know me…_ Edge went through his entrance, and for the first time in a long time came to the ring with the old briefcase that had carried the contract that he won in the Money in the Bank ladder match at Wrestlemania 21. He stopped carrying it after he used the contract, but now he had it with him.

_Dong…_

_Lillian: And his opponent, from Death Valley, being accompanied to the ring by Island To Discover and Kane, weighing in at 328 pounds, The Undertaker!_

_Dong…_

The Lord of Darkness marched slowly and calmly to the ring. Kane was walking behind and beside him, and they were followed by JJ's pick-up truck, which had been adorned with the customized crucifix that was the symbol of the Dead Man. All the members of the band were wearing all black, except JJ who was wearing a Big Evil t-shirt. Taker went about his own entrance, all six minutes of it, and then the match began.

Edge wasted no time in, if you'll pardon the expression, laying the SmackDown on the Dead Man. He forced Taker back into a corner and punched with everything he had. When that didn't work, he began delivering chops that would have had any normal human being gasping for breath. After each one, the audience—and Ric Flair—shouted "whoo!" Unfortunately, the chops had absolutely no effect on the Undertaker.

After having endured at least 12 of Edge's chops, the Undertaker went on the defensive. He shoved Edge out of the way, so that he could regain his breath, then turned and glared at him with his eyes rolled back into his head. Edge lost all confidence then. He got out of the ring so fast, you'd think he was scared or something. He cowered behind Triple H, who stood shaking his head in exasperation. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why he had agreed to help Edge.

Undertaker rolled out of the ring and went after Edge. Seemingly in the spirit of fairness, all those in Edge's corner backed away, and held up their hands in peace. The referee also left exited the ring, and at this moment Evolution et al attacked.

They had timed the onslaught perfectly. They waited until the referee would be caught in the middle of the brawl, and as a result—as was always a result in big matches—he got knocked out. After this happened, Kane and the band joined in the fight. As they had planned earlier, Kane went after Triple H, and was soon chasing him through the audience. JJ attacked Lita, which had the added bonus of distracting Edge.

Sneaking up behind the two Divas, he grabbed JJ and hauled her off his girlfriend. Then he and Lita shared a long kiss before JJ, gagging, broke it up by kicking Edge in a place where no man would want to be kicked and still hope to have children.

_Audience: OOH!_

_JR: That's gotta hurt!_

JJ then proceeded to chase Lita out of the arena, in the same direction that Kane and Triple H had gone. By this point, a new referee had run down to the ring and broken up the fight, for the most part. He then proceeded to eject the remaining members of Island to Discover and Evolution, leaving Edge to face the Undertaker alone.

_King: Now that all of the extraneous parties have been removed, maybe we can finally have a one on one match here._

_JR: I didn't know you knew what 'extraneous' meant._

_King: I don't. But it made me sound smarter, didn't it?_

_JR: That it did. But, wait a minute King! You may have spoken too soon! Look who's coming back to the ring!_

The audience saw it at the same time the two commentators did. JJ had somehow managed to run all the way around the arena, and make it back to the backstage area. She was now running down the ramp at full speed. The Undertaker and Edge had noticed it too, and they quickly moved out of the way, for they saw what everybody else hadn't seen: JJ wasn't running to the ring, she was being chased.

Triple H was less than ten feet behind her, and about to run her over on an ATV.

JJ hit the ring so fast that as she slid under the bottom rope, her momentum carried her clear through to the other side and onto the floor in front of the announce table. She wasted no time and scrambled back to her feet. Soon, she and the Game were engaged in a comedic game of cat and mouse; her backing around the ring, and him slowly advancing on the ATV.

In all of this commotion, everyone seemed to have forgotten that there was a match going on, and a buried alive match to boot. As Triple H drove past the Undertaker—who by that time had gotten into the ring—the Dead Man leaned over the top rope and grabbed him by his hair. Before he could haul the Game into the ring, however, Edge hit him across the back with a steel chair. The Undertaker dropped Triple H and spun around to face Edge, more outraged than injured.

This allowed JJ just enough time to escape to the top of the ramp. While the Undertaker turned his attention once again to Edge, Triple H remounted his ATV, and went charging up the ramp after JJ.

3


End file.
